


from ZERO

by BE_papas



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	from ZERO

“离开的人会化为星辰。”

Shiki抬起头，发现有人坐在大厦高层阳台围栏的边缘，两条腿在半空中晃着，没有节奏地击打着水泥外墙，看起来摇摇欲坠，从地面的角度看不清脸。  
但是他知道那个是Rin，就是知道。除了他以外，没人会待在那种地方。  
他喜欢星星——尽管从来不曾说出口，但是Rin总是会不自知地被天空所吸引。  
在他年幼得尚不记事的时候，Shiki曾经带他去过社区里一家科技馆。说是科技馆，其实并没有什么像样的东西陈列，无非是几个接近脱落的齿轮和皮带组成的传动轴展示箱，或者制造大型肥皂泡的台子，里面的皂液永远是干的。大概是经历过战火的缘故，大多数装置能保存至今已经是万幸；而经营者似乎也并没有太多余裕去修缮管理。但是有一个例外——在一大堆接近于废物的科技装置之间，矗立着一个巨大的、陈旧的老式星象投影仪。它的外壳已经变得斑驳，然而似乎运转良好，只要打开，科技馆里小小的穹顶上就会布满星光。也许是珍惜这个来之不易的幸存者，只有周末，管理人员才会不固定地将这个笨重的仪器打开。  
Rin的运气很好，他看到了。  
仿佛雪花一般落在墨色天穹上的星空。  
不是文森特那种璀璨又浪漫的姿态，而是更加温柔的样貌，由光束穿过空气中的尘埃，缓缓落在世界上。空间仿佛是一个壳，而观众则是被星空包裹着的雏鸟，光线纤羽般鼓动着，旋转着；仪器发出平稳运转的响声。  
Rin仰着头，抓着Shiki衣角的手心微微沁出汗水。蓝色的眼睛里盛满了宇宙。  
——那天他们一直待到科技馆闭馆，Rin告诉兄长，说他想要每周都来。  
但第二周，等待兴致勃勃的Rin的只剩一张用纸板箱做的牌子，上面用红色白板笔歪歪扭扭地写了“今日歇业”几个大字，被透明胶随意地贴在卷闸门上，看起来不会再开门的样子。  
第三周，第四周亦如此。

Shiki登上阳台，却发现Rin站在阳台的边缘，摇摇晃晃，一副随时都要倒下的样子。金发被风吹得乱七八糟，挡住了他上扬的嘴角。  
“如果我跳下去，之后会变成星星吗？”  
死亡，在现在这个时代早就不是什么大不了的事情了。他们亲眼目睹过母亲生命的消逝，甚至对活着的认知都十分模糊。  
“会死掉”在那个年龄的Shiki看来，也不过是对方的另外一句玩笑话。  
“不知道。”  
“那试试看吧。”  
Rin的声音听起来轻快极了，像夏天的雨水滴落一般。他装腔作势地展开双臂，让风掀起他衬衫的衣角，像拥抱一般。温暖的冰冷地亲吻着世界。  
但是哥哥会保护自己。一直以来，Rin都这么相信着，不知道是出于什么原因，或者说这根本只是没来由的信任，对Shiki——对兄长与生俱来的信任也说不定。这甚至不是一个测试，毕竟，试验一只装满水的杯子能否装进更多水的举动是多余的。  
“笨蛋，下来。”  
Rin的笑容更加明显，在夕阳的背景下显得如同莫奈笔下的灿烂光影。  
“傍晚很美，对吗？今天天气很好，从这里能看到银河。”  
话音未落，金色头发的男孩便从阳台的围栏上跳了下来，落地时扬起一小片灰尘。  
“啊——我饿坏了，走吧。”Rin三步并做两步地抢在Shiki前面下了楼。

Akira找到Rin的时候，对方正坐在阳台围栏上，半个身体在外侧，用一种非常危险的姿势仰望着暮霭。  
他很担心，Rin的义肢尚不灵活，万一发生意外就糟糕了——哪怕他们住的仅仅是二层的楼房，Akira也不想让他做出任何可能造成不良后果的举动。  
像是察觉到背后的气息，Rin先于他开口。  
“人死掉之后会变成星星吗？”  
那样的话，他曾经留恋的一切都应该完好地被镶嵌于深空吧。也许有朝一日他会找到曾经的同伴——还有哥哥。  
说完全放下执念是假的，说不想和他继续有关系也肯定是骗人。询问原因的话语在最后也没有问出口，当时，被雨幕冲刷着地Shiki的脸，居然呈现出全然的放松与安心。  
“一定会的。”

=END=


End file.
